


Bulletproof Heart

by LifeOnTheMurderScene



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Early Eras, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnTheMurderScene/pseuds/LifeOnTheMurderScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in an Alternate Universe where Frank Iero is a Young transsexual,And Gerard Way is his Boyfriend.What happens whenever Frank Ends up pregnant? What will thier Parents think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...Nothings okay...

~Frank's POV~  
I took Deep Shaky breaths as I Slide down the Wall.  
I Bit my lip,Here i am, 19,Waiting for a Fucking  Pregnancy Test to Make up its mind,And all Alone.  
My boyfriend,Gerard Way,Is Off getting Grocery's,And then there's me,Panicking and Half-Hysterical on the bathroom Floor.  
I Heard the door to the bedroom open,The bathroom Door cracked slowly Revealing Mikey,Gerard's Brother "Frank? You okay?"He asked.  
I Took a shaky Breath " Be careful what you Wish for."Was all i could manage, Gerard and i had Been dating since i was 15, We'd always Said we Wanted kids,But not this soon.

  
"Oh Jesus"Mikey mumbled,Noticing the four Pregnancy Tests laying on the counter "I Cant look"I Said, He looked down at me "Do you really,Really want to know?"He asked I Nod.  
"Positive" He whispered,I Immediately Busted into tears,He bit his lip and started Rubbing my back, "Shh,Its okay"He hummed, He helped me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed,He rubbed my back until i Calmed down "H-How can i T-Tell G-Gee? W-Were Fucking B-Being Eaten Alive b-By Debt N-Now! M-Much L-Less with a C-Child!" I Cried,Mikey just sighed "Shh.Calm down."He hummed.  
I Slowly calmed down to the point where i could Form words, "We cant do this..Not now...Gee cant even Get the Money to Finish Collage..."I whispered shakily, Mikey bit his lip "Ill help you guys,Okay?"He said, "G-Gee wont L-Let you!"I was starting to Get hysterical again.  
Mikey just rubbed my back and hummed Quietly, I slowly calmed down "You guys can Move Back in with Mom and i,And That'll Help..And Gee can Try to find another Job..And I'm sure Dad will help.."He Said, I Bit my lip softly as i Pulled my Pillow close to my chest,Getting up and rushing to the Bathroom to Empty my Stomach.

  
Mikey followed to Rub my back and Wipe my face "Gerard Said he'd be here in ten minutes..Do you want me to go and let him Find out on his own?"He asked,I Nodded stiffly.  
"Okay love,Just call me if you need anything"He left.  
I Stayed on the bathroom Floor, Holding my knees to my chest.  
"I'm home Frankie!"Gerard called, "BATHROOM!"I Yelled,He appeared in the doorway,His eyes went from the tests to me,He immediately sat beside me,Pulling me Close and holding me to his chest.  
I gripped his shirt as tightly as i could,He just held me tight.  
"How? W-We used protection"He whispered softly.  
I Just cried quietly,Feeling his hands rub my Back gently.

  
He rubbed my hips and back until  i calmed down "Hey,Its okay,We can um..We can move back in with my mom..And ill get another Job,And,And.Ill stop going  out As much"He said,I Curled into his arms and bit my Li[p "How're we gonna Raise this child?"  
He just rubs my back "How about i cook Us Dinner and we can Talk about how we're Going to tell mom,Then Ask if we can move in."He whispered.  
I Nodded a little,He picked me up and pulled me closer to his Chest,Causing me to cuddle into him, He went to the living room Witch had a small, Old,Beat up TV and a love Seat in it, The love seat folded out into a bed, our room just Had a bed and a coffee Table that Gerard drew at for school. Then there was the bathroom and Kitchen,And murders around the Apartment complex Weekly. Its great,Our lives are Perfect.  
Ha ha not.

  
I bit my lip and curled up,Resting my hand on my stomach, My mind was still Trying to make Sense with the fact that there's a Baby in there.  
I Closed my eyes and bit my lip,Slowly falling asleep.  
Per usual i was Woken up by Gunshots from Somewhere not long after, Gerard groaned And stuck his head out the Door "CANT YOU KILL S0OMEONE A LITTLE FUCKING QUIETER?"he called, closing and locking the door, He sat on the couch with me "Go pack your things,I Don't think he has One single Target,We should probably get out."He said, Shrugging non shalauntly, I Got up and went to the bed Room while Gerard got some Trash bags to put Pillows and blankets in, I Packed enough clothes for a few weeks for the Both of us and Bit my lip,I Got a few diffrent pairs of shoes for each of us,Putting them in,Along with Deodorant and other Bathroom things, I Looked around the room.  
It looked like we'd Been robbed.

  
All of the drawings where now Ripped down and being shoved into a Folder, The bed was Unmade, The mattress was Pushed onto the floor a Bit,And for once,Gerard actually had a Glint of Fear in his eyes.  
I Bit my lip "I-Is everything Gonna be okay Gee?"I Said quietly "We'll be fine,Frankie."He said,He gave me a pillow and blanket "I'm going to go put the things in the Car,Stay in the closet and put the Pillow against the Door,Okay?"He said,I Nodded.  
This happened about Once every three months,But he never Ever Looked this scared.  
He went outside and Came back about 45 Minutes later,He wrapped me up and Picked me up,Careful not to scare me.  
"When we go outside Don't look,Okay?"He whispered,I Nodded and hid my face,I Covered my chest and stomach with the pillow in an Instinctive manner,Hiding my head in the blanket, Gerard started to walk,The scent of blood was Clear. Gerard sat me in the car and Cranked it,Turning the heat on,I Poked my head out of the blanket andAll i could See infront of the car was Red snow.Blood,and other things that ill Probably have nightmares about.  
Gerard backed out and Sped out of the parking lot.

  
He slowed once we where on the road,I Was shaking, "I-I'm scared"I Mumbled, "Its okay,We're safe now"He said,He texted Mikey to tell him that We'd be staying there tonight,That there was another Shooting.  
In witch Mikey replied to He'd be waiting.  
I Stayed curled up in fetal Position, The back seat was full of Bags,Mostly just our Blankets,Pillows,And some Clothes.We completely Vacated the Apartment.  
I Bit my lip "Gee?"I Whisper,I was still Shaking from the initial Fear of Being killed,Or worse,The baby that i just Found out i was carrying Getting killed.  
"Your okay Baby"He whispered back,He inter winded our Fingers gently,His hands where cold, Probably from the Lack of heat.  
I Bit my lip softly "What just happened?"I Suddenly whispered,Gerard just bit his lip,We where on the Dark,Narrow road driving to his Parents' house.  
"That was just Something I'm going to Call a hate crime,Frankie."He said, I Curled up more in the blanket,We where getting Closer to his Parents' house now.  
"G-Gee? What if they um..Move closer to your house?"I Asked.

  
"The cops will Get them before they do,Your safe"he said, He pulled over beside his Parents driveway just to Lock the doors and Pull me close "Your safe as long as your with me,I've never let anything Happen to you,And i never will.They'll Have to kill me first"He said,Kissing my lips softly before sitting me back into the Passanger seat,He started to drive again,Parking and getting out,He Picked me up and loaded His other arm with Bags,Leaving what we didn't need Outside,We went inside,Mikey and Donna where At the table,Drinking Coffee, Gerard sat me down carefully and put the bags Down, He kicked his shoes off.  
I Clung to him a little, Hiding under the blanket Still.  
Mikey hugged us Both, Donna did the same,She sat back down "I Made a path in the Basement so no-one Trips and breaks their neck"She said, I Looked up at Gerard And reached for him to pick me up.  
He Picked me up,Holding me to his chest, "Thanks,Mama..I'm gonna Go to bed,now..Franks tired,He probably doesn't Want to be alone"Gerard said, I Nodded,Agreeing.

  
We went to the basement and Gerard laid me on the Bed gently "Are you okay,Baby?"He asked softly,I Nodded "I'm okay Gee..I Just Wanna go to sleep."I Murmured,He took his jacket off,Pulling mine off before Laying down with me,He kissed me and rested his hand on my Lower back gently,We both fell asleep in each others Embrace.


	2. ...We all Have Guns for hands...

~16 Weeks~  
  
Its been 10 Weeks,We went back to the Apartments and they Refunded us all of our Fees we payed at the beginning when we Started staying and stuff And we started living in The basement, Gerard got a second Job,As well as school,And I Got a job Working at a Candy store.  
I Sighed as i started getting Ready for work,Mikey came down stairs "I Fixed some Grits,Want some?" He asked "Um,Sure.Ill get some on the way to Leave"I said, He smiled at me "Do you need me to straighten the back of your head again?"He asked,I Nodded childishly.  
He straightened the back of my hair before smiling "There" "Mikey.."I Whisper.

  
"Yeah,Frank?"He said,Turning around as He stopped walking up the stairs "S-Should i um..Bring up A-Adoption.."I Whispered,Mikey bit his lip "I Don't know,Do you feel like you need to?"He asked,He came over and wrapped his arms around my Waist,I Was starting to show,Mikey was the only person that i let Touch my stomach.  
Gerard hadn't really asked,He just told me that it was kind of Surreal right now and he didn't want to Believe it,And honestly,I Don't either,But there's something growing inside of me at Quite a rapid Pace.

  
Therefor,I have to think about it.  
Mikey put his hand on my stomach "I'm sure Alicia and i Could adopt it If you and Gee aren't ready,You know that Gee wouldn't be able to just Give it up like that"He said, I Bit my lip softly and went back to Applying my eyeliner in a Hand-held mirror,Letting Mikey feel my stomach.  
"Don't you find it Weird that your Brother got his Boyfriend pregnant?"I Asked "not really"He said,Shrugging.I Put the mirror down and put my Eyeliner in the Toothbrush cup,Gerard and i both had a sot For our tooth brush and one for our Eyeliner.  
Mikey hugged me "Be safe, Do you need me to drive you?"He asked "I can take the Jalopy"I Said, Referring to Donna's old ca That she Lent to Gerard and i,Gerard had gotten a 400 Dollar car from one of his buddies,And given me the Jalopy "If it breaks down just Find somewhere safe and Call me."He said,I Rolled my eyes "I'll Be fine!"I Exclaimed, I Rushed up the stairs,Eating the Grits quickly before Getting the Keys,I Pulled my jacket on and Got in.

  
I Started driving and stopped outside of the Candy shop,Bob and Ray where leaned over the counter,Talking to a Mom and a girl about 10.  
I Walked in and put my Apron on, Tying it loosely,I Walked behind the counter After clocking in "Sup?" Bob hums, I Rolled my eyes when Ray's pout turned into a Huge Grin seeing my Barely there Baby bump, "Can i touch it!?" He squeals as soon as the woman and the girl leave,I Chuckled "Sure" Ray was my friend That got me the job Here in the first place, He felt my stomach and giggled "When will it start moving!?" "It already does sometimes,Its mostly just at night or Whenever Gerard's talking,Or using me as a Drawing Board."I Said,Smiling.  
He chuckled and continued to Feel my stomach I sat behind the counter,We didn't get much Business today. Bob gave out Pay checks and Left "Lock up when you girls stop gossiping"He said,Referring to me and Ray talking.  
I Bit my lip softly And went to the Jalopy,Getting in,I Started driving back to the House,It was Snowing like crazy.I Ended up pulling over until it stopped then Going the rest of the Way home.

  
Gerard was already there,Mikey massaging the Soles of his feet.  
I Grinned and sat beside him,Kissing him and hugging him, He bit his lip softly as i unbuttoned my Button up shirt with the Candy stores name on it,I Was wearing a tight Black tank top under it,He seen my stomach and bit his lip, He went to touch it but stopped "Can i?"He asked, I Nodded,Putting my hand on his and putting his on my Stomach,As soon as his hand touched my stomach the  Baby started Kicking, I Smiled and kissed Gerard "That's our Baby"I Murmured.  
"Stop,Your so cute I'm Gonna puke." Mikey complained.  
I Rolled my eyes "Go fix Gee some coffee" I Said, He left and i Laid my head on Gerard's shoulder "How much this week?"I Asked "500"He sighed "So that's 900,Then the fifty,So 950,Then the two hundred from Your other job Is 1150..At this Rate we're not doing Too bad,Gee"I Said,He kissed me happily "I Know,Baby"He said,He pulled me onto his lap so i was Facing him,He held me close,I Just rested on his Chest "Baby? When will it end?"I Asked,He sighed "I Don't know.."He whispered, "Whats today?"I Asked "September first.Did you forget the year too,Love?" He asked "No,Its 2001" I said,He just kissed me and smiled,.  
"I Love you"He said softly, Holding me close, I Fell asleep in his Arms,Without a Worry in my mind.


	3. ....No Way USA...

Frank and Gerard smiled as they Stared at their newborn daughter, Emily.  
They had never been more in love with anything/Anyone in their entire life.  
She was just....  
Perfect.  
They'd been home for about two weeks,Now,And they'd been adjusting to Life with a baby Great.  
Granted,They didn't't have much of a choice.Gerard smiled a little to himself.  
Emily cooed and made little noises at the mobile hanging above her.  
Gerard listened to her cooing,Kissing Frank gently.  
They'd gotten married about a month ago,And they where Thriving,They'd gotten their own place about A Week ago,And they where just now Moving in.   
It was simple,Two bedrooms, A Bathroom,Small kitchen and small Living/Dining room combo.  
But it was perfect.

  
Just like everything,They figured.  
Frank and Gerard had nearly forgotten the events Prior to all of this,and they felt like Their life was perfect.  
Frank had quit his job and become a stay-At-Home parent,And Gerard had gotten hired on by Cartoon Network.  
Their life was perfect,They just didn't realize How perfect....  
  



End file.
